Schlacht von Hoth/Legends
Die '''Schlacht von Hoth war ein Konflikt während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs im Jahr 3 NSY zwischen der Rebellen-Allianz und dem Galaktischen Imperium. Sie war eine der schlimmsten Niederlagen, welche die Rebellen-Allianz jemals hinnehmen musste. Die imperiale Kriegsmaschinerie konnte fast widerstandslos bis zum Schildgenerator vordringen und die Echo-Basis infiltrieren, da sich die von den Rebellen eingesetzten Schneegleiter und Bodentruppen als fast wirkungslos herausstellten. Dennoch stellte sie für das Galaktische Imperium nur bedingt einen Sieg dar, aufgrund den vielen Rebellen, die mit Hilfe der v-150 planetaren Ionenkanone fliehen konnte. Damit schlug die geplante Zerschlagung der Allianz sowie die Festnahme von Luke Skywalker fehl. Vorgeschichte Die Situation der Rebellen vor der Schlacht von Hoth Nach der Schlacht von Yavin, in der es den Rebellen gelang, den ersten Todesstern zu zerstören, war die gesamte Rebellion auf der Flucht. Da der Stützpunkt der Rebellen auf Yavin IV nun dem Imperium bekannt war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis die imperiale Flotte den Mond angriff und die Rebellen-Allianz kreuz und quer durch die Galaxis jagte.Battlefront Der Erfolg, den man in der Schlacht von Yavin davon getragen hatte, täuschte über das wahre Kräfteverhältnis in der Galaxis hinweg: Das Imperium war an Technologie, Anhängern, finanziellen Mitteln und Ausrüstung der Rebellion weit überlegen. Auch hatte man nach der Vernichtung des ersten Todessterns, den Zorn von Imperator Palpatine geweckt. Während das Imperium die Rebellion bislang wie ein ungezogenes Kind behandelt hatte, schlug dieses nun mit voller Härte zurück. Das schürte die Furcht in der Galaxis und sorgte bei vielen Welten für eine Abkehr von der Rebellen-Allianz, was ihnen wichtige Männer und Ressourcen kostete. Dabei verlegte die Allianz einen Großteil ihrer Kriegs- und Versorgungsschiffe in den Anoat-Sektor im Äußeren Rand. Man ging davon aus, dass man in der Randregion, vor den zahlreichen Patrouillen des Imperiums verschont blieb, um genügend Zeit zu bekommen, sich neu zu formieren.X-Wing Alliance Der Imperator selbst hatte Darth Vader mit der Suchaktion nach der Rebellen-Allianz beauftragt und übertrug ihm für diese Aufgabe das Kommando über die so genannte Todesschwadron. Vader hatte einen Einfall, den Rebellen habhaft zu werden: Anstatt die gesamte Flotte durch die Galaxis zu schicken, sandte er tausende von Viper Probot-Droiden aus, welche selbst die entlegensten Systeme durchforsteten. Aufbau der Echo-Basis thumb|left|Der fertige Hangar im Betrieb. Monate nach der Schlacht von Yavin entdeckte Luke Skywalker die abgelegene Eiswelt Hoth. Dort begannen die Rebellen mit der Errichtung der Echo-Basis. Der Ethnologe Mammon Hoole, welcher sich kurz vorher der Rebellion angeschlossen hatte, erinnert sich:Das Star Wars Universum Diese wurde innerhalb einer natürlichen Höhle errichtet, welche man mit Lasern zusätzlich vergrößerte. Im oberen Bereich der Basis waren die Kampfeinheiten stationiert, darunter die Mannschaftsquartiere und Technikräume. Insgesamt trieb man sieben Stockwerke in die Felsen und das Eis. Jedoch war allen Beteiligten eines klar: Das Imperium würde nicht eher ruhen, bevor man sie gefunden hatte. So ging man mit Hilfe von General Han Solo daran, ein möglichst effektives Frühwarnsystem aufzubauen. Dieses stellte sich jedoch als schwierig heraus: Hoth lag am Rande eines Trümmerfeldes, aus welchem laufend Meteore auf den Planeten stürzten. Aufgrund der großen Menge dieser Einschläge war es schwierig, ankommende Schiffe oder Spionagedroiden auszumachen. Auch wenn jeder der Rebellen hoffte, in dieser entlegenen Gegend zur Ruhe zu kommen, wussten alle um die ständige Gefahr, in der sie schwebten.Das Star Wars Universum Zusätzlich errichtete man einen Schildgenerator und eine Ionenkanone.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) Entdeckung der Echo-Basis thumb|right|Suchdroide über Hoth Wenig später landete einer der Suchdroiden auf dem Planeten. Nach kurzer Zeit entdeckte dieser den Schildgenerator der Rebellen und funkte Aufnahmen davon an die imperiale Flotte.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) Diese Übertragung war auf Seiten der Allianz nicht unbemerkt geblieben: In der Echo-Basis hatte man den Funkkontakt mitgehört und versuchte fieberhaft, das codierte Signal zu entschlüsseln. C-3PO meinte, als dieser im Funkraum stand, dieser Verschlüsselungscode jedoch nicht von der Allianz verwendet werden würde. Han Solo und Chewbacca beschlossen daraufhin, sich den Sender der Nachricht genauer anzuschauen. Nachdem sie den Suchdroiden ausfindig gemacht haben, wollte Han ihn durch ein Ablenkungsmanöver durch Chewbacca kampfunfähig schießen, doch bereits nach dem ersten Treffer durch Hans Blaster explodierte dieser in tausende von Teilen. Han erkannte, dass er durch den Angriff eine Detonationsautomatik ausgelöst hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz erkannte die Allianz, dass das Imperium nun von ihrer geheimen Basis wusste und einen Angriff plante.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) An Bord des ''Exekutor''-Klasse Supersternzerstörer Exekutor ging die verschlüsselte Nachricht des Suchdroiden ein. Nach einer Auswertung meldete die Mannschaft den Fund Admiral Ozzel, der der Ansicht war, dass es sich bei den gefunkten Daten nur um ein Schmugglerversteck oder ähnliches handeln würde, General Veers war der Meinung, dass man die Sache genauer untersuchen sollte. Darth Vader beendete die Diskussion, da er beim Betrachten des Schutzschildes fühlte, dass die Rebellenbasis gefunden war. Er befahl Ozzel, die Flotte in das Hoth-System zu fliegen und ordnete Veers gegenüber an, dass dieser seine Truppen bereit machen solle.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) Das Imperium wollte bei dem Angriff eine Standardprozedur anwenden. Die Sternzerstörer sollten außerhalb der Sensorenreichweite auf Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit gehen und dann ihre Jäger und Bomber aussetzen. In einem Überraschungsangriff würden Generatoren und Schutzschild-Emitter zerstört werden, die Verteidiger wären daraufhin schutzlos der dann anrückenden Flotte ausgeliefert.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) Eintreffen der Imperialen auf Hoth Die Imperiale Flotte tritt aus dem Hyperraum thumb|right|Die [[Todesschwadron im Anflug auf Hoth.]] Doch Admiral Ozzel erwies sich als eben so ungeschickt wie töricht. Er hatte den Austrittspunkt aus dem Hyperraum zu nahe an das Hoth-System gelegt und somit geriet die Flotte in die Reichweite der Sensoren der Allianz. Die Rebellen waren gewarnt und begannen fieberhaft über ihrer Basis ein schweres Deflektorfeld aufzubauen, welches eine direkte Bombardierung aus dem Weltall unmöglich machte. Vader wusste, dies würde den Rebellen Zeit verschaffen, um ihre Flucht vorzubereiten.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) thumb|left|[[Admiral Ozzel kurz vor seinem Tod]] Eine genauere Analyse der Situation bestätigte den ersten Eindruck: Die Rebellen hatten inzwischen ihre Basis zu einer Festung ausgebaut und sich tief in dem Höhlengebiet verschanzt. Daraufhin gab Vader General Veers das Kommando, einen Bodenangriff vorzubereiten. Die Rebellen mussten auf der Oberfläche geschlagen werden – während die riesige Flotte nichts anderes tun konnte, als eine Blockade um Hoth zu erstellen, welche die Rebellenschiffe an der Flucht hinderten.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) Doch Admiral Ozzel sollte diesen Fehler mit dem Leben bezahlen, als Vader ihn mithilfe der Macht erwürgte. Anschließend beförderte Vader Kapitän Firmus Piett im nächsten Moment ungerührt zu seinem Nachfolger als Admiral.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) Landung der imperialen Streitkräfte thumb|right|Schematischer Schlachtplan der Schlacht von Hoth Da die Imperiale Flotte nun entdeckt war, mussten die Rebellen sofort reagieren. Leia versammelte die Kämpfer der Rebellen-Allianz um sich und schwor sie auf das Bevorstehende ein. Jedem war klar, dass das Imperium haushoch überlegen und ein Kampf chancenlos war. Dennoch mussten die Rebellenschiffe geschützt werden. Der Plan hierzu war ebenso verzweifelt, wie verwegen: Während die imperialen Bodenkräfte in Kämpfe verwickelt werden sollten, versuchten die Schiffe der Allianz zu entkommen. Die Rebellen hatten mehrere Fluchtkorridore geplant, welche die Transporter benutzen konnten, ohne von einem Sternzerstörer angegriffen zu werden. Die v-150 planetare Ionenkanone aus den Kuat Triebwerkswerften, würde mehrere Schüsse abfeuern, nachdem man das Energiefeld für einen kurzen Moment geöffnet hatte.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) thumb|left|Die Rebellen bringen die [[Ionenkanone in Position.]] Das Zeitfenster hierfür war jedoch denkbar gering - alles musste stimmen, sonst würde die Flucht im Chaos enden. Die Bodentruppen sollten sich langsam zurückziehen und versuchen, die verbliebenen Transporter zu erreichen. Dies war mehr Absichtserklärung als Alternative, um die Moral der Truppen, welche inzwischen fast auf dem Nullpunkt gesunken war, zu stärken. Viele wussten, dass das Imperium mit voller Macht angreifen würde und kaum Zeit für einen Rückzug bliebe. Somit stand jedem ein einziges Ziel vor Augen: Den Schutzschildgenerator so lange wie möglich zu halten. Gelänge dessen Zerstörung, bedeutete dies das Ende der Schlacht - das Imperium würde im nächsten Moment die gesamte Kampfkraft der Flotte in die Schlacht werfen.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) Kurze Zeit später meldeten die Sensoren eine Reihe von großen Landungsschiffen, denn die imperiale Landung stand unmittelbar bevor. In Sektor 12 erkannte man mit bloßem Auge dunkle Wolken - das Imperium hatte der Rebellion nach der Schlacht von Yavin den Krieg erklärt und war nun bereit, die Sache zu Ende zu bringen.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) Die schweren Fahrzeuge wurden mit Hilfe von Y-85-Titan-Landungsschiffen auf die Planetenoberfläche gebracht. Die Truppen wurden auf einem Plateau namens Moorsh Moräne abgesetzt und begannen dort mit ihrem Marsch zur Echo-Basis. Die Kampfläufer nahmen die Standard-Formation ein. General Maximilian Veers kommandierte an Bord der Blizzard-Eins die gefürchtete imperiale Blizzard-Einheit. Direkt hinter ihm befanden sich in einer Reihe Blizzard Zwei bis Fünf nebeneinander. Seitlich neben dem führenden AT-ATs und hinter der Kampfreihe befanden sich zur Unterstützung jeweils einige AT-ST. Rund um diesen Pulk an Zerstörung befanden sich weitere imperiale Bodenfahrzeuge und Truppen. Die Angriffsmacht stellte weit weniger Truppen auf, als es die Todesschwadron hätte aufbieten können, doch Veers vertraute seiner Blizzard-Einheit, deren Offiziere von ihm persönlich ausgewählt worden waren. Um Darth Vader zu beeindrucken, versuchte eine Untergruppe der Blizzard-Einheit, Blizzard 4, eine Abkürzung über einen Gletscher zu finden und verlor dabei vier kleine Kampfläufer in den Gletscherspalten.Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie Die Schlacht Schlacht auf dem Schneefeld thumb|right|Angreifende [[All Terrain-Armored Transport|AT-ATs.]] Die gefürchteten, äußerst stark bewaffnet und gepanzerten AT-ATs bahnten sich durch das Schneefeld, auch ihre Begleitung rückten mit Ziel der Echo-Basis immer weiter vor. Die Rebellen-Allianz versuchte dem Imperium eine Falle zu stellen, indem sie versuchten, ihre Geschützstellungen an strategisch günstigen Punkten aufzustellen. Denn ihnen war sehr wohl bewusst, wie stark die AT-ATs gepanzert waren, weswegen sie versuchten, die Feuerkontrolle zu bündeln. Es wurden Gruppen von bis zu zehn Gewehrtürmen, welche von einem einzigen Kommandeur befehligt wurden, aufgebaut und sollten ihr Feuer auf ein einzelnes Ziel bündeln, wodurch man sich eine Trumpfkarte gegen die AT-ATs versprach. Ebenso wurden Minenfelder gelegt, welche die imperialen Bodenfahrzeuge zwingen sollten, vor die geballte Feuerkraft der Rebellen-Allianz zu laufen. Gestaffelt - bis zu einer Tiefe von fünf Kilometern standen nun die Geschütztürme und alle warteten darauf, dass das Imperium in Reichweite kommen würde.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) thumb|left|Echo-Station Fünf-Sieben wird ausradiert Doch General Veers hatte nicht die Absicht in den sicheren Tod zu laufen. Echo-Station Drei-T-Acht meldete kurz darauf, dass die Kampfläufer über den nördlichen Kamm marschiert kamen und bereits aus großer Distanz das Feuer eröffneten. Die Rebellen zahlten für die Erkenntnis, dass ihre Kanonen aus dieser Distanz gegen die AT-AT nutzlos waren, einen hohen Preis: Schwere Lasersalven der Angreifer schnitten sich durch die Reihen der Allianz und vernichteten alles, was sie trafen. Die Rebellen kämpften von Anfang an auf verlorenem Posten. Zahlenmäßig unterlegen, mit schwachen Waffen und kaum vorhandenem Schutz, gab es nichts, was man den anrückenden Truppen entgegen werfen konnte. Echo-Station Fünf-Sieben, welche die volle Wucht von Veers ersten Angriffs abbekam, wurde sofort ausgelöscht. Die wenigen überlebenden Soldaten sammelten sich kurz darauf in einer flachen Schlucht und kämpften einen verzweifelten, wenn auch vergeblichen Kampf gegen die Invasoren.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) Kampf gegen die AT-ATs [[Bild:IonenkanoneFeuert.jpg|thumb|right|Die Ionenkanone feuert auf die Tyrant.]] Kurz darauf starteten die ersten Rebellenschiffe und kämpften sich durch die Blockade des Imperiums. Die Ionenkanone feuerte gezielt für jedes Schiff mehrere Schüsse ab und gab somit eine geringe Sicherheit. Der Sternzerstörer Tyrant, der sich in der Flugbahn befand, wurde von den gleißenden Energiespeeren getroffen, und für geraume Zeit außer Gefecht gesetzt.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) thumb|left|Die [[Sonderstaffel geht mit ihren Schneegleitern auf Angriffskurs.]] Als die Läufer durch die äußeren Verteidigungslinien brachen, forderte General Rieekan Luftunterstützung an. Die Sonderstaffel unter der Leitung von Luke Skywalker stürzte sich nun mit T-47 Schneegleitern in die Schlacht. Ihr heroischer Einsatz machte bald klar, dass die Feuerkraft der Lufteinheiten ebenso nutzlos war, wie die der Kanonentürme. Doch immer hin holte man so kostbare Zeit heraus, um der Echo-Basis Zeit zur Evakuierung zu geben. Skywalker kam daraufhin auf eine Idee, die sich schon als bald auszahlen sollte. Anstatt mit sinnlosen Laserschüssen zu versuchen, eine mögliche Schwachstelle zufällig zu finden, wollte er den Harpunenwerfer und das Schleppkabel seines Gleiters verwenden, um die Läufer zu Fall zu bringen. Doch Bevor Luke diesen Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnte, starb sein Bordschütze Dak bei einer Entladung im Cockpit. Daraufhin kontaktierte er Wedge Antilles, der zusammen mit Wes Janson in einem Schneegleiter saß. Luke flog nun voraus, während Wedge ihm mit seiner Maschine folgte und Wes eine Harpune erfolgreich einsetzen konnte. So konnte ein AT-AT ausgeschaltet werden.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) Doch auch ein von der Rebellen-Allianz und dem Imperium weitgehend unbekannter Pilot tauchte in der Schlacht auf, um die imperialen Kampfeinheiten zurückzuschlagen. Der Schmuggler Dash Rendar war auf dem Planeten gestrandet und konnte nicht fliehen, da kurz vor seinem Start die Schutzschilde aktiviert worden waren. Er kämpfte mit einem verlassenen Schneegleiter gegen das anrückende Imperium und zerstörte zahlreiche Feindkräfte, darunter letztlich sogar auch einen AT-AT.Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) thumb|right|Durch ein umwickeltes Schleppseil fällt der AT-AT zu Boden. Kurz darauf wurde Lukes Gleiter jedoch von Laserfeuer getroffen. Er stürzte ab und landete unsanft im Schnee, direkt vor den Füßen des Kampfläufers Blizzard 4. Luke beeilte sich, aus dem Cockpit zu kommen. Er wollte auch seinen Bordschützen aus dem Gleiter ziehen, doch der Walker war bereits zu nah. Sekunden später, als Luke sich nur noch mit einem Hechtsprung in Sicherheit bringen konnte, wurde das Wrack des Schneegleiters unter dem mächtigen Vorderfuß des AT-AT zermalmt. Luke schoss nun ein Stahlkabel nach oben in den Rumpf des AT-AT, zog sich an einer elektrischen Winsch nach oben und schlug mit seinem Lichtschwert eine Versorgungsluke auf. Auch wenn Luke nicht viel über das Innenleben der Walker wusste, konnte er sich vorstellen, dass sich hier die Laufmechanik befinden müsste. Schnell warf er einen Thermaldetonator ins Innere, klinkte das Seil aus und fiel in den Schnee. Wenige Sekunden später hörte man aus dem Innern des Metallmonsters Explosionen. Mit einem riesigen Knall explodierte der Kopf des AT-AT. Die Steuersysteme waren zerstört und der Walker neigte sich zur Seite und kippte um.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman)Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie thumb|left|Der Schildgenerator wird zerstört. Doch noch immer waren drei AT-AT, begleitet von vielen weiteren Bodenkampfkräften, übrig, die unerbittlich auf den Energiegenerator vorrückten. Veers erkannte die zunehmende Gegenwehr und kontrollierte immer wieder die Entfernung zum Schildgenerator. Während der gesamten Schlacht war Darth Vader als Hologramm in der Mittelkonsole des AT-AT in Echtzeit zugeschaltet. Veers versicherte ihm, dass der Schutzschildgenerator wie geplant vernichtet werden würde. Der AT-AT unter dem Kommando von General Veers erreichte auch wenig später die Schussentfernung zum Schutzschildgenerator. Ein direkter Treffer verwandelte diesen in einen Feuerball - der Schutzschirm über Echo-Eins war Vergangenheit und die Basis der Rebellen schutzlos.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) Sturm der Echo-Basis thumb|right|Die [[Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik|Rebellen flüchten vor dem Galaktischen Imperium.]] Die Rebellen begannen daraufhin, ihren zweiten defensiven Ring zurückzuziehen. Die Allianz lag unter einem furchtbaren Angriff und musste schwerste Verluste einstecken. Carlist Rieekan hatte seine letzten Truppen hinter dem Generator stationiert, was die Kampfläufer jedoch nur kurz davon abhielt, die Echo-Basis unter Feuer zu nehmen. Das Imperium bot nun die gesamte Streitmacht auf, mit welcher es angerückt war. Ein Volltreffer in der Kommandozentrale tötete Rieekans Stab, nur Rieekan selbst überlebte und konnte schließlich während der Evakuierung vom Planeten entkommen. Sofort drangen imperiale Truppen in den Stützpunkt ein und machten alles nieder, was sich ihnen noch entgegen stellte.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) Prinzessin Leia war nun gezwungen, die gesamte Führung zu übernehmen. Sie beorderte alle zu den verbliebenen Gleitern und ordnete den Rückzug auf breiter Front an. Han Solo versuchte sie zu ihrem Transporter zu bringen, eine einstürzende Decke schnitt ihnen jedoch den Weg ab. Solo entschied, die Prinzessin mit dem Millennium Falken aus der Gefahr zu bringen.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) Wenige Minuten später betrat Darth Vader mit einer Garnison Schneetruppen selbst die Echo-Basis. Als diese den Hangarbereich erreichten, bauten die Schneetruppen eine E-Netz Blasterkanone auf, in der Hoffnung den startenden Millennium Falken an der Flucht zu hindern. Doch dessen automatische Zielerfassungsysteme vernichtete die einmarschierenden Schneetruppen. Währenddessen gelang es auch dem letzten GR-75 Medium-Transporter Bright Hope, vollbeladen mit Verwundeten, vom Schlachtfeld zu entkommen. Die letzten X-Flügler eskortierten das Schiff und versuchten, Geleitschutz zu geben. Insgesamt gelang nur dreizehn der dreißig Transporter die Flucht aus dem System. Vader wusste, dass er der Rebellen-Allianz eine empfindliche Niederlage beigebracht hatte. Dennoch war der Erfolg für ihn zu gering, aufgrund der vielen Schiffe, die haben entkommen können. So war die Rebellen konnten nicht vernichtend genug geschlagen werden und vor allem Luke Skywalker war weiterhin auf der Flucht vor ihm. Vader kehrte zurück auf die Exekutor und leitete die Jagd nach dem Millennium Falken.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) Unterdessen war die Schlacht auf der Planetenoberfläche noch nicht vollständig zum Stillstand gekommen. Nicht nur vereinzelnde Rebellen, sondern auch der Schmuggler Dash Rendar kämpfte sich nun einen Weg durch die eingestürzten Gänge der Echo-Basis. Nachdem er in einem Schneegleiter einige Kampfläufer vernichtet hatte und in der Echo-Basis landete, waren nicht nur durch die folgenschweren Treffer Passagen und Eingänge versperrt, sondern es befand sich auch jede Menge verlassenes Material wieder. Sogar einen Wampa musste Dash töten, um zu seiner YT-2400 Outrider zu gelangen. Das Galaktische Imperium hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon duzende von Schneetruppen in die Basis zur Infiltration geschickt, die fast jeden Gang mit einem E-Netz Blastergeschütz verriegelten. Nur durch seine außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten konnte er bis zu seinem Schiff gelangen. Als er erkannte, dass dies ein Allterrain-Scouttransporter bewachte, war er zu dazu genötigt zu improvisieren. Mit dem zurückgelassenen Material gelang es ihm, den Scoutläufer zu zerstören. Anschließend übernahm Dash nach dem Start die Geschütze der Outrider, während sein Droide Leebo das Schiff in waghalsigen Manövern durch die imperiale Blockade flog. Dabei konnten sie die TIE-Jäger zerstören, die sie an der Flucht hindern wollten.Schatten des Imperiums (Roman) Flucht vor dem Imperium [[Bild:Rächer.jpg|thumb|left|Die Rächer verfolgt den Millennium Falken.]] Nachdem dem Schmuggler Dash Rendar die Flucht gelang, unternahmen Han Solo und Chewbacca ein waghalsiges Manöver durch den Hoth-Asteroidengürtel. Verfolgt von etlichen TIE-Jägern und dem ''Imperium II''-Klasse Sternzerstörer Rächer sah sich Han schon in Sicherheit, doch versagte ihm im entscheidenden Moment sein Hyperantrieb. Während er mit der Reparatur zusammen mit seinem Wookiee beschäftigt war, steuerte der Millennium Falken unverhofft in ein Asteroidenfeld. Nachdem sie erkannten, dass zwei weitere Sternzerstörer direkt vor ihnen aus dem Hyperraum sprangen, steuerte er sein Schiff so geschickt durch die in gegensätzliche Richtungen steuernden Sternzerstörer, dass diese sich sogar rammten. Die verfolgenden TIE-Jäger Piloten waren weniger gut ausgebildet wie Han Solo es war, sodass diese durch heranrauschende Asteroiden zerstört wurden. Letztlich fand Han einen geeigneten Landeplatz auf einem der größeren Asteroiden und flog in ein sich für einen Anflug anbietendes Loch hinein. Darth Vader ordnete daraufhin an, das ganze Todesschwadron auf die Suche zu schicken. Das Galaktische Imperium schickte TIE-Bomber Staffeln aus, die die großen Asteroiden bombardierten. Darunter fiel auch ihr Versteck, sodass die darin befindlichen Mynocks geweckt wurden, denen sie sich ausgesetzt sahen.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) [[Bild:Bright Hope.jpg|thumb|right|Rebellentransporter Bright Hope.]] Während viele imperiale Schiffe bereits auf der Jagd nach dem Millennium Falken unterwegs waren, blieben jedoch auch zahlreiche TIEs zurück, welche den Transporter und dessen Geleitschutz unbarmherzig attackierten. Als die Bright Hope abhob, trieben bereits sechzehn Rebellen-Schiffe im Orbit angeschlagen durch das All und imperiale Enterkommandos machten sich daran, die Überlebenden gefangen zu nehmen. Viele Überlebende wählten als letzten Ausweg die Flucht in einer Rettungskapsel hinunter auf die Oberfläche von Hoth. Lieber wollten sie in der Kälte des Planeten versuchen zu überleben, als dem Imperium in die Hände zu fallen. Während an Bord die Verletzten der Schlacht um ihr Leben rangen, entbrannte ebenfalls ein erbittertes Gefecht zwischen dem Transporter, den flankierenden X-Flüglern und dem Imperium aus, um sich einen Weg in die Freiheit frei zu kämpfen.Zukunftsvarianten: Die Geschichte von Zuckuss und 4-LOM thumb|left|Ein [[Exogorthen schnappt nach dem Millennium Falken.]] Nachdem Han und Chewbacca auf die fliegenden Mynocks schossen, bemerkten sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der Boden, der sich nachgiebig anfüllte, reagierte unangenehm auf einen Blastertreffer. Folglich starteten sie den Antrieb und flogen das tiefe Loch wieder hinaus, erkannten dabei schließlich, dass sich der Eingang unter einem zugehenden Gebiss schloss. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnten sie sich aus dem Körper eines Exogorthen retten. Die Rebellen sahen sich sofort der Rächer auseinandergesetzt, erhofften sich aber die Flucht durch die Lichtmauer. Doch schon wieder verweigerte der Antrieb seinen Dienst. Aus der Not heraus, denn ein weiterer Volltreffer hätte das Ende des Schiffes bedeutet, ließ Han sämtliche Energie auf die Frontschilde verlegen und ging auf Angriffskurs zu dem Sternzerstörer. Mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit rauschte er Richtung Kommandobrücke und verschwand aus den Sensoren und Augen der Imperialen. Han und Chewbacca regelten in der kurzen Zeit den Schub ganz nach unten und dockten an einem toten Winkel des Schiffs an. Das Imperium ging von einem mobilen Tarnfeld aus und stellte dementsprechend die Suche ein, wenn auch Darth Vader die besten Kopfgeldjäger auf den Millennium Falken ansetzte. Mit dem Abwerfen von Weltraumschrott klingte sich der Falken aus und konnte anschließend vor dem Imperium flüchten, da die Rächer und die restliche Todesschwadron ausschwärmte.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) Unter den angeworbenen Kopfgeldlägern gehörte auch Zuckuss, mit dessen Schiff Mist Hunter er die Bright Hope angriff, was zur Zerstörung der Kommandobrücke führte. Die Bright Hope blieb somit in der Umlaufbahn von Hoth zurück, während sich die X-Flügler durch einen Sprung in den Hyperraum in Sicherheit brachten. Als die imperialen Schiffe sich der Bright Hope näherten, mussten an Bord des Transporters schwere Entscheidungen getroffen werden. Kommandant Toryn Farr musste darüber entscheiden, welche 18 Personen mit einer Rettungskapsel das Schiff in Richtung Hoth verlassen durften und wer durch das Imperium gefangen genommen werden würde. Während die Rettungskapseln auf Hoth zustürzten, beschlossen Zuckuss und 4-LOM, die Rebellen zu retten, um den Anschein zu erwecken, sie wollten sich der Rebellion anschließen und auf diese Weise herausbekommen, wo sich Han Solo und der Millennium Falken befand. Sie dockten an der schwer beschädigten Bright Hope an und konnten von Farr dazu überredet werden, alle neunzig Überlebenden zu retten und auf Darlyn Boda der Rebellion zu übergeben - anstatt der 26 Personen, die die Kopfgeldjäger ursprünglich mitnehmen und in ihren Zellen transportieren wollten. Sogesehen konnte die Besatzung der Bright Hope doch noch überleben und vor dem Imperium gesichert werden. Nachwirkung Die Schlacht von Hoth war die verheerendste Niederlage der Rebellen während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs. Zwar waren auch die Verluste hoch, doch der Eindruck der deutlichen Niederlage wird auf die schier unbegreifliche militärische Stärke des Galaktischen Imperiums zurückgeführt. Obwohl die Allianz alles erdenkliche für eine Verteidigung tat, wurden ihnen deutlich die Grenzen aufgezeigt. Bei einer Analyse der Schlacht hätten ihre Verluste auch deutlich höher ausfallen können, was nur am Unvermögen des Imperiums lag, die es verpassten, die fliehenden Schiffe zu stoppen.Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman) Aus der Schlacht kann die Erkenntnis gezogen werden, dass die Allianz ihr Hauptquartier nur noch über die ranghohen Offiziere an Bord vieler Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer vertrieb. Somit wurde die Rolle des Hauptquartieres auf verschiedene Flaggschiffe verteilt, denn aufgrund des hohen imperialen Aufklärungsaufwands, war es der Allianz nicht mehr möglich, sich auf einem Planeten niederzulassen. Vor allem der Anoat-Sektor wurde vermehrt von Raumschiffen des Imperiums abgesucht, woraus weitere Schlachten mit dem Imperium resultierten.X-Wing Alliance Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|Im Warmen: AT-AT-Modell in den ILM-Studios in Kalifornien * George Lucas wollte vermeiden, dass die Fortsetzung von Star Wars: Episode IV - Eine neue Hoffnung nur eine weitere von vielen schwachen Fortsetzungen von großen Erfolgen werden sollte. Während die große Schlacht am Ende von Episode IV den Höhepunkt des Films darstellte, wollte er gleich mit einer ebenso gewaltigen Schlacht den nächsten Teil beginnen. * Die Außenaufnahmen der Schlacht wurden in Finse gedreht, einem 75-Einwohner Dorf in Norwegen. Einer der kältesten Winter ereilte die Drehcrew, was für zahlreiche Ausfälle sorgte. Nur wenige Tage waren schneefrei und bei schönem Wetter, so dass es bei der Schlacht um Hoth zahlreiche Blooper gibt, was das Wetter betrifft: In einer Szene strahlt die Sonne am blauen Himmel, einige Sekunden später, ist der gesamte Himmel grau-in-grau. * Die Statisten, welche die Rebellen-Soldaten spielten, wurden von Mitgliedern des Norwegischen Militärs gestellt, für nachträglich gefilmte Szenen steckte man Mitarbeiter von ILM in die Rebellenanzüge. * Geschossen haben alle auf die AT-AT, jedoch: Gesehen hat sie niemand. Denn diese standen, warm und sicher, im sonnigen Kalifornien in den ILM-Studios. Während diese im Film haushoch durch den Schnee stapften, waren sie in Wirklichkeit dagegen fast winzig: Verschiedene Modelle wurden in verschiedenen Größen gebaut, der Größte von Ihnen war fast einen Meter hoch, von der kleinsten Ausführung passten vier Stück in eine Hand. * Der "Schnee", durch welchen die Modelle der AT-AT (die im Stop-Motion-Verfahren animiert wurden) stapften, war simples Backpulver. * Um die Walker für die Drehaufnahmen bewegen zu können, war es erforderlich, dass die Modelle, mit denen die Laufbewegungen gefilmt wurden, möglichst flexibel waren. So baute man ein Grundgerüst und befestigte mit Draht die eigentliche "Karosserie" der Walker darauf. In der Original-Version des Films sind daher in einigen Einstellungen die Drahtbefestigungen noch zu sehen. Ein Fehler, den George Lucas später in der Special Edition durch Computerhilfe bereinigte. * Da man keine genaue Vorstellung hatte, wie sich die AT-AT bewegen sollten, ließ man auf dem Gelände der Lucas-Film-Produktion auf dem Parkplatz einen Zirkuselefanten entlang laufen und filmte dessen Bewegungen. Hieran orientierte man sich dann bei der Animation der Laufbewegungen. * Die Live-Action-Aufnahmen mussten für alle Einstellungen, bei welchen die AT-AT im Bild waren, mit Szenen kombiniert werden, die in Kalifornien bei ILM gedreht waren. Hierfür verwendete man einen von Mike Pangrazio gemaltes Matte-Bild als Hintergrund, welcher dem realen Gletscherbild täuschend ähnlich sah. * Obwohl der AT-ST nur in zwei winzigen sekundenlangen Szenen zu sehen ist, war der Eindruck bei den Fans so nachhaltig, dass sich George Lucas entschied, diesem Scout-Walker in der Fortsetzung Star Wars: Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter besonders zur Geltung kommen zu lassen. Quellen *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück (Roman)'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Schatten des Imperiums (Roman)'' *''Zukunftsvarianten: Die Geschichte von Zuckuss und 4-LOM'' (in Kopfgeld auf Han Solo) *''Battlefront'' *''Battlefront – Renegade Squadron'' *''Force Commander'' *''Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike'' *''Was ist was im Star Wars-Universum'' *''Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie'' *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin, Ausgabe 2 *Star Wars Enzyklopädie'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Star Wars Chroniken *''Sculpting a Galaxy'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Kategorie:Einsätze der Sonderstaffel Kategorie:Einsätze der SpecForce da:Slaget om Hoth en:Battle of Hoth es:Batalla de Hoth fr:Bataille de Hoth it:Battaglia di Hoth ja:ホスの戦い hu:Hothi csata nl:Battle of Hoth no:Slaget på Hoth pl:Bitwa o Hoth pt:Batalha de Hoth fi:Hothin taistelu